All Life Needs A Balance
by Lala-ma
Summary: What would happen if the Koenma made a deal with the deavil? Or someone like it? What if Koenma forgot to give his part of the deal? Will the Sprit Detectives save Koenma or will Saren the Dealer get his soul? HieiXoc! Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

_*******Disclamer! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

_Chapter 1_

_The Deal._

Life needs balance. But what if balance became a person? What if balance became a dealer of souls? A judge maybe? What if balance made a deal with the devil? Or was it the devil that made the deal? What if every god- no EVERY immortal has made a deal? What would happen when times runs out?

"My dear daughter, my beautiful reality. How are you?" A dark charming voice said. "I'm fine father. Thank you." I said back to Moring star. Yes, I'm the Devil's daughter. I am Saren. The Dealer. The collector of souls. The balance of reality. I keep the immortals in check. I am the only one who knows _how _to kill an immortal. I made humans. I made _The Book_.

I bet your wondering. What the fuck am I rambling about? Eh? Well, life needs good and evil to co-exist. But, my book has been stolen _**for years**_ thanks to that fucker Chaos and his bother Misfortune. They had ripped pages out of the book and let it all fall into humans' hands. Gods and humans alike shouldn't read the book. If read; all of reality would chatter. Humans would make diseases. Gods will finally destroy humans. Moring Star (Devil) will finally take over the world. Bet your wondering why I made the book in the first place? Easy. To pass it on.

Humans had found a few pages. Along with the gods. Yet the bad has not yet began.

"Daughter, are you going to collect today?" "Of course father." This was everyday. Father knows how I love to bug Konema. Steal the souls and offer them life. I love to piss him off. Moring star chuckled. "Have fun. Oh, I will. Especially with a out-due deal I have to collect." The devil smirks at me. Oh, I guess is time to check on a good friend; and collect on his part of the burgeon.

Koeman's P.O.V

Stamp. Stamp. Stamp.

Koeman kept stamping the documents. Koeman had been having a strange feeling in his gut since he woken up; like he forgot something. Something important. He dismissed it. Saying it was just hunger. Botan and George walk in his office; both out of breath. "Koeman!" both said. "There's trouble!" Botan said recovering first. "Well get the boys!" Koeman said. Botan nodded and ran out looking for the boys. George and Koeman began working on the computers trying to get anything on these demons. George left the young prince in his office and kept looking else where.

"Hello Koeman." Koeman frozed.

That voice.

That voice made his neck hair raised. That voice that can make his day a living hell. "Seran." He squeaked out. The beauty behind him laughed. "Oh, Koeman. A old friend cant visit?" Koeman stayed still. Not daring to move. Afraid that it might trigger something uncalled for. "Sorry Seran, but not when you're the dealer." Once again she chuckled. This time she walked in front of him and sat in his chair. She was in her normal form. Saying that she's here on business. Her long blood red hair (with very thin very few black strands) covered most of her back. Her piercing blue eyes(which were behind glasses) reminded him of a hunter. A shame she hides her left eye behind her bangs. She was dressed in a red V dress that went to her knees: showing her very curvy figure and red flats. Her hands had on white gloves and on her neck she wore a black ribbon that neatly tied into a bow.

Koeman stopped staring before any ideas happened.

"What do you want?" Koeman watched her full red lips pull back. She was smirking. He was scared. "I'm here to collect." Shit. Koeman forgot. Koeman felt his face pale. Oh, dear god. He was going to die. He cant believe he forgot! Today! He was going to pay up! Today exactly! Oh kami (god) save me! As if god heard him. The boys walked in and frozed. The boys stared at the beauty in front of them. Her blue eye(s) held their gaze.

Saren's P.O.V~

Great. Just fucking great. I really didn't want an audience. I study the four boys. They were actually quite an odd group. A demon sprit in human body, a ex-assassin/thief, a human, and a hanyou. You really don't see something like this often. The hanyou gave off the 'I am the bad boy' thing. The human looked stupid he gave off 'I am tough and ladies love me' pfft likes that true. The human host looked smart and …….._pretty. _The small one gave off 'I am going to kill you' sign. Yeah, odd group. I quickly looked once again to koeman. "Koeman. My pay." I said letting out my hand.

"Umm….Saren how about we….. huh make another deal?" he gulp. I watched him. "A deal huh?" I brought my hand to my face and did the thinking position. Crossing my legs and placing my hand under my chin, biting my index finger.( A bad habit I had since childhood.) I observed the young ruler and pondered over the deal. I felt a smile on my face. "Alright koeman. I'll give you a week to re-pay me, but you need to double it or I will take yours'." Koeman sighed. Now theres was no excuses to forget. "Deal." He said putting his hand out to shakes mines. I quickly shook it. I snapped my fingers and a soft lavender contract appeared and a feathery old fashion pen too. I put it on his desk telling him to sign at the bottom. He did. I smiled and proofed away along with the contract.

WITH THE BOYS~

"Koeman, was that who I think it was?" Kurama asked the tiny ruler. The baby sighed and nodded. "Who was the babe?" Yusuke questioned. "Yeah who was the hotty?" Kuwabara asked shortly after Yusuke did. "That was the dealer, Saren." Koeman answered the curious boys. "She knows all, she is balance and she is evil!" koeman started to ramble on about now how Saren is a evil bicth who needs to find a hobby and how she needs to get laid and etc… The boys stared at there rambling boss. Kurama decided to break this. "Since Saren is a dealer. That means that you had made a deal with her." Kurama said. Koeman quickly shut up. He cleared his throat and answered the fox. "Yes I did. It was an emergency!" Koeman said. Anybody can tell he clearly regretted his decision. "What was your deal?" Kurama said going to his "_**therapist mood"**_ "I was in so much troubled. He was suppose to die, but he didn't die! He escaped death 4 times! My dad wanted him dead! And I couldn't kill him!" Koeman said. The boys understood if the father wanted something done, it needs to be done. "I was scared of him. I didn't want to get spanked! So, I made a deal." Koeman continued. "What was the deal?" Yusuke asked . "It was if she killed him, I needed to bring her 100 souls." The boys looked confused. "But don't souls come here ALL the time?" Kuwabara said. "Yes, but she wants _special _souls." Koeman said. "What are special souls?" Yusuke asked. "Special souls are suicide children. Or children that suffers form any mental disordered. Examples: Schizophrenia, bipolar, etc. " Koeman said. "Then why don't you?" Kuwabara questioned. "Because dad wont let me." Koeman said. "Pussy." Yusuke mumble under his breath. Koeman glared at his direction, having heard his small comment. Kurama cleared his throat gaining there attention. "So, whatcha going to do?" Yusuke asked the tiny ruler. "I……don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was noon. The sky was blue and full clouds. My blue eye(s) looked at the clouds slowing moving across the sky. Enjoying the silence and tress that sway with the small breeze. I lay on the hill; just watching everything pass by. Enjoying our creations. Why does humans pollute such beautiful things? My thoughts were cut short by an annoying ringing. Ugh. It was –what humans call _cell phones_- "Moshi moshi?" I said to the receiver. "Saren?" It was father. "Yes, father?" "Are you done with everything?" He wanted something I am sure about it. I can feel it. "Maybe. Why?" I questioned. What does he want? "I need you to do something for me." The devil needing The Dealer's help? What's this? "What is it? Usually the Devil doesn't _need _help." "Ha, ha. Everybody needs help. It that people doesn't really want to admit it." He said. I imagined him smirking his pale pink lips and the cocky look in his eyes. I can see the glint. "I need you to enter the Dark Tournament." He continued not waiting for me to agreed. "Why do you want me to do such a thing?" I was curious as why he wants me to enter such a thing. He personally finds it stupid and only a business booming 'season'. [A lot of dead people.] "My bother is entering along with the gods from above. And if they win they'll be granted any wish they want." Uh, oh. That means that they'll wish to be able to read my book and that they'll wish to find it. This is bad. Very bad. "I'll do it." Of course I'll agree. Nobody gets to read the book besides me.

"Please." "No." "Pretty please?" "I told you no." "How about I wont kill you for losing my book?" "……Fine." "Thank you Chaos." "Hn, whatever." This was me and Chaos. I was trying to get him and his bother to join me in the tournament, as my team. At first, it was just no. The face, sadly didn't work. Again this was Chaos and Misfortune. Silly games usually don't work on them. Blackmailing, maybe. Depends on what. Not killing them for losing my book. Hell yeah.

2 people, 2 more.

Alex. A 12 year old boy. A genius. A computer. A.L.E.X. My favorite person in the world. He lives in a computer after a great war between humans and gods long ago. The gods wanted something to stop the humans rebelling. So they made Automatic Legion Elder Xell also, known as A.L.E.X. They captured the original Alex a young, strong 12 year old whom young wife was killed by the gods. They captured him and killed him. Placing his soul in a robot and hiding his real body. To obey them. But he was strong minded. He took over the computers and killed any immortal in his way. Sadly, he was blinded with revenge that he also killed humans. He found reasons, like letting his lover die. He was full with so much hate and revenge that he nearly took over the world. That's when god came down and trapped him in his computer; he got rid of his real body. To be always trap.

That's where I come in. I met A.L.E.X shortly after he got trapped. He was very stubborn, but what else can you do suspect from a revengeful kid? "Alex how about I make you a deal?" This got the giant computer attention. "What kind of deal?" A robotic voice responded. Even when the voice was robotic you can still tell that it belongs to a young boy. "A kind, that you can get your body back." I said smiling. "I like where this is going."

That was 2 centuries ago.

Now, two centuries later. Here I stand before his imprisonment. They giant screen showed what look like a monitor for heart beeps. I moved closer to the screen. "Hello, Alex." I said to the screen taking a sit on the loving chair that was placed in front of him. "Hello there, Saren." He said back. "Do you recall a deal we made so long ago?" I asked. "Of course. I been waiting for two centuries. I thought that maybe you forgot." Me? Forget? Ha! That's unlikely. I smiled at Alex. " Alex, I need you." At my responds Alex said silent. Almost afraid that if, he responded I would disappear. "I would do anything." I smiled at his replied. Good.

3 people, 1 more to go.

I stood in front of the loveliest creature ever. Ai; she was what her name meant; love. She was a siren. So, of course she was beautiful. Her hair, long and light pink, her eyes are lavender, she was peachy and perfect. "Ai, I need your help." She lifted a perfect eyebrow at my _plea_. "With what?" Her eyes glinted with curiosity. I shivered in disgusted. I always hated perfection. But that was our deal. I gave her perfection; she gives me souls of dishonest men. "My daddy wants to join the dark tournament." I answered. "Lucifer? Why would the devil want his daughter join such a pathetic tournament?" she questioned. "The winners get there wishes granted." She raised an eyebrow as if saying "and?" I sighed. "Remember that if any of those demons found any of the pages, we're screwed." Her eyes widen. Caught her.

My team is complete. Next stop, The Dark Tournment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" "Almost." I answered as I looked back at the person who asked. My blue(s) meet light hazel eyes. This was Alex. The 12 year old boy finally got a body. Only this was temporarily. I few win at the tournament then, he would be able to keep his body. The young brunette shook his head in frustration. He was bored. "Hey Saren, how much longer?" Misfortune asked. I went back to looking the road ahead of me. Thinking how much longer do we got to walk. "Until you, see the arena." I answered. Not really wanting to ponder to much. "Are we there yet?" Chaos said. "Do you see it?" Ai questioned the purple headed boy. "No." "Then, no. We are not there yet." The pink beauty stated. I sighed. Oh, great. Here we go again. When one of them say something the other argues against it. They fight like a married couple! "Would you quit it! Your worst then a married couple!" Alex said voiceing my thoughts. Thank you, Alex. "Oh, yeah? How would you know.?" Chaos said.

Baka. He truly is a baka.

Alex grew quite. His brown hair covering his beautiful hazel eyes, I could see his face darken as he walked a few feet ahead of us. We all glared at the purple headed idiot. Chaos' yellow eyes widen as realization hits him. "Oh, Alex. I didn't really mean that." Chaos said. Alex, however, ignored him. My glare hardens at Chaos along with the others. I speeded up in order to walk along Alex. "Hey, did you know that the winning team gets one free wish?" I told him. "Yeah…" great he was only talking in one words. A sigh escaped from me as I wrapped a arm on the boy's shoulder. He quickly looked at me with sad, hateful eyes. I gave him the "its going to be okay" smile. And he smiled back at me.

The rest of the way to the arena was full of glares and Chaos repeating his apology.

"Koenma!" Botan yelled for the tiny prince. Looking for the cowering prince everywhere. "Koenma, the boys are here!" She yelled again looking for him under the desk. "Thank you Botan." Botan's bubble gum pink eyes widen as she jumped-hitting her head with the desk- at the sudden voice the scared her. "Koenma! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Botan, once again, yelled and clenched her chest to stop her fast beating heart from jumping out of her chest. Koenma, paid no attention to her, and kept walking to his desk with a giant black leather book. Kurama eyed the book in wonder, Kuwabara was fighting with the not caring Yuseke, and Hiei was leaning on the wall or was he sleeping? Koenma sighed.

What a team.

"Boys." Koenma said trying to get there un-divide attention. Both humans stop in mid-air with fist in the air about to punch each other. Hiei only opened one eye. "Boys, I need you to enter and win this year Dark tournament. The worlds lay on your hands!" Koenma said. "Like always" Yuseke said. Koenma choose to ignore him. "A group of immortals are entering and if they enter who knows what could happen!" Koenma said throwing his little baby hands in the air.

"Hahahahahaha!"

The boys and the ruler looked around for the source of laughter. "Hahahaha. Koenma, you selfish little brat." A dark husky voice said from the door. The boys looked at the tall dark figure that stood at the door. It was Lucifer. "Lu…ci..f..fer." Koenma stuttered. "I… I really didn't expected you." He continued. The team stood on alert. Waiting, watching Lucifer's every single movement. "Koenma. I'm hear to tell you that Saren has entered the tournament." This made the tiny ruler's eyes pop out. "Why?" The devil smirk. "Its not my place to tell." The boys watched as the tall dark beauty disappeared in thin air  
"What just happen?" Kuwabara asked."I have no idea." Yuseke answered him. Koenma said-

"It was a warning."

"Finally! Were here!" I watched the happy tan 12 year old shout in eagerness. "Finally." We all agreed. Soon, we all walked towards the sign-up line. "Team Name?" A pig demon asked us. "The Immortals." Chaos said. "Sorry, that's taken" replied the demon. Taken? By who? I wanted to asked, but decided against it. I had a feeling we were going to find out sooner or later. "How about the 'Beautiful People.'?" Ai said. We just glared at her. "Pandora?" I questioned. They all stared at me. "Why not name it after our weapons?" They stared blanked at me. Fine, no Pandora. "How about, 'Faceless'?" Alex said. We pondered at this. Why not? We should name it after the most feared monster in the immortal world. "Or we can just name it the 'Death Dealers'?" Misfortune said. Eh, sure why not? "Death Dealers" we all said together.

Hmm, "Death Dealers" not bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was crowed. I felt crushed, not even hell was this crowed. I quickly made my way to the front desk, my team ditching me for food. I sweat drop at the thought. Yeah, great. Leave the shortest person in the team to go through the riot of demons to get keys of our room. When I _**finally **_got to the front desk, I noticed a particular group. One of the teammates has wild yellow hair, yellow eyes, and well, dress in yellow. He reminded me of the "Power Rangers". Funny…. "May I help you?" The demon on the front desk said. Snapping me, from my thoughts of the Power Rangers. I looked at the demon, and told her our team's name. She quickly gave me 5 keys with the numbers '613' on them. I gave her my thanks and squeezed myself through the crowd of demons.

After much hassle, I finally reached my team. Alex was licking a vanilla ice cream, Chaos and Misfortune was watching the females, and Ai was silently glaring at Chaos: turning her head around every time Chaos felt her glare burning him. Yup, this was my team. "Hey, I got our keys. " I said, passing one key to each person. "Saren, what would if we lost?" Alex asked me. I stared at the young boy. The boy who was, pretty much forced to grow up. "We're not going to lose." I simply answered. "I know. But I was just wondering." "Then you'll lose that body." Alex stare harden. He wanted his body, he wanted to eat, to run, and he wanted freedom. "

"Hello, Saren." Someone said behind me. I turned as everyone else just looked at him. It was the yellow power ranger. "Hello? I guess?" I said back. He grabbed my gloved hand and kissed my knuckle. I starred, while Alex and Chaos muttered "Kiss ass." Under there breath, Misfortune just starred at him- analyzing- while Ai glared envious of me. My blue eye(s) made contact with yellow ones. "It would be a honored to fight you." I glared. Who was he to _know _me? How can he know who I was? When I didn't even know who he was? Just who the fuck was he? "Who are you?" I said. He smiled at me. "My name is Thor." Thor, the god of lighting. SO, his team must be the one who called themselves "The Immortals."

"I know your father." I simply stated. "I made many deals with him in the past." I continued. He nods. "Yes you did. I can recall him my father broke your deal." He said as his eyes showed hate and anger. I study the yellow marshmallow and punch him. My teammates' eyes widen at my sudden actions. "Why the fuck did you do that for you stupid bitch?" Thor yelled while nursing his broken nose. I looked calm. Hell, I was calmed. I grinned reached my lips, and I simply said. "You were bothering me and the yellow was making my eyes hurt, so I thought that a little red would change it ." Alex, Chaos and Misfortune laughed at my responds while Ai, however, glared and went to nurse the fallen god. At that moment, I saw something flicker in Chaos' eyes. It was hurt, perhaps it was jealousy? I raised an eyebrow at him, questioning him silently. His answered, shrugging me off. Misfortune looked at his brother then wrapped an arm around the confused god. Chaos looked at his younger brother then smiled. They understood each other- without words, without body langue, or anything. Just by a stare. I envy them. There relationship. I want it.

With a sigh I quickly, stop staring at the brothers and look to Alex who was MIA. I looked around for him wondering her the 12 year old had run off to. I finally spotted him trying to get more ice cream, without getting caught. I rolled my eyes. "Misfortune, Chaos." I said my eyes never leaving Alex, "I'm going to the room. Watch Alex and make sure he doesn't get into too _much_ trouble." I said not waiting for a responds. I quickly left before the annoying yellow ranger- who calls himself Thor- noticed.

610. 611. 612. Ah, 613.

Once, reaching the room. I opened the door and without even looking at my surroundings I jumped on the couch- Face first- and fell quickly asleep.

Who knew I was this tired?

_Thank you! For reading this! Whoo! Chapter 4! Amazing! I'm soooooo sorry that there wasn't any sprit detectives in this one. =(_

_I promise, however, that there will be in the next one! _

_Special note:: Alex, Chaos, and Misfortune all belong to my friend Max. I just gave them a face and a personality. Saren was his idea too…. Only it was a bisexual guy. So, I just twisted them into my likely. Plot was mine, along with any powers I put in this. Anyways, Reviews, ratings, and hell, even flames are welcome. Hope you enjoyed my stories (in this case story) and please, if you wanna give any ideas, your more then welcome to share. _

_3 Lalama_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today was the day that the sprit detectives would go to Hangman Island to enter the tournament to stop all the bad guys and shit. How original. Yuseke rolled his eyes at this thought. Really, how fucking original. Hey, at least this time he fights immortals. Great, just fucking great. Why, can't he have a break from all this demon crap? He just wants be normal for a fucking day. Konema better be happy that he's saving his stupid ass.

Kurama looked at his fuming leader, and frowned. He agreed with the Detective on this one. Why can't they all have a break? Hiei wants to go to demon world, Yuseke wants to be with Keiko, Kawabata wanted to continue to study and be with Yukina, and finally, Kurama wanted to be with mother. He let out a sigh. Hiei, who was next to him, raised an eyebrow. Kurama looked at his short best friend and smiled. Hiei knows what the cunning fox was thinking. Koenma better be happy that Yuseke didn't say No.

Hiei glared at any near by demons, daring them to do something that they will regret. He was bored, annoyed and tired. He was training non-stop for this, along with the others. He wanted to rest. So, with that final thought he left ahead to find a clearing. After, finding a clearing with a small lake, he jumped onto a branch in a shady tree and fell asleep.

I hate Misfortune. I hate his brother Chaos. I hate that fucking wanna- be- Yellow Ranger. I hate Ai, for being so fucking blind. Gosh, I need air. 3 hours ago, I fell asleep. 10 minutes ago I was rudely awaken by fighting. Who was fighting? Why, Chaos and Thor were of course! Thor- who I dub the "Yellow Ranger" – wanted to get into Ai's pants, Chaos (who likes Ai) got jealous, but is to pansy to admit it and punches him in the face. Therefore, the results lead to a fight. This, unfortunely, woke me up. Why do I hate Misfortune? How does he fit in this? Why do you think his name is Misfortune? He made this happen. Chaos just destroyed the room. Misfortune just watched. Alex, well, Alex was in the kitchen eating all the ice cream.

I let a sigh escapes from me as I approached the clearing. I needed to clear my head. I had to focus on the tournament, on getting my pages back. I had too. Again, I let another sigh escape. I stopped in front of a small lake and sat down. I took off my shoes and dipped my feet in the water. I sighed again. This time, of relaxation. I laid back to watch the clouds pass by over me. I felt the sun warmth bathing me. I closed my eyes, letting all my senses go. Then I heard it. Someone was hear.

Opening my eyes I looked for the source. It was coming from the tree. I sat up and walked over to the tree. It was big and cozy looking. Walking closer I noticed something black, it was just laying there. It made wonder if it was alive, but the slight moment of its chest told me over wise. As I came closer, I noticed that "it" was a "he". A familiar he. I started to ponder over his looks. Spiky black hair, white starburst, dress in black. Where the hell, have I seen him at? Then it hit me.

Koenma.

* * *

**Iam turly sorry that its short. Im suffering from writers block at the moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

My blue eye(s) stared at the young demon in front of me – who slept soundly- wondering. _'Why was he here? Where's the team?' _I looked around checking if I missed anything abnormal. So far, so good. My eyes wondered back at the young demon. _So, many questions, so, little time. Well, not really._ I let my mind wonder with many random questions that will drive the little –_who is STILL taller then me-_ fire demon insane. While, pondering I was left oblivious to awakening demon.

Red eyes stirred open. Something was here. Blinking away the sleep in his eyes, he sat up and looked around. Falling upon, a red-head. Hiei studied the girl. Saren, that was what Konema called her, right? Her long red hair was in a low loose pony tail, her blue eye(s) showed hidden knowledge and wisdom. Hiei could tell that she have seen a lot. Her lips were slightly pouted, giving her the "please, kiss me while I'm thinking" look. Her neck had a black ribbon tighten closely around her. She was wearing a long striped semi-long sleeved shirt at exposed her cleavage. It was clanged to her body beautifully, showing of her wonderful, perfect curves. She was wearing gray baggy pants. Her feet were bare showing off her cute toes. It took everything to not jump her right there and then. But, Hiei contained himself. Come on, the "Great Jaganshi Hiei" falling for someone? _**Highly, un-likely.**_ _I've been hanging around humans to often. _Hiei shuddered at that thought. No way in 7 hells that he was falling for her…..but, then again, who said that he was falling for her? Hiei snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed blue eye(s) starring at him. Ha ha, she caught him.

Looking deep into red eyes, I saw pieces of his past. A baby being thrown off a cliff, mother's tears, a little sister, blood and demons everywhere….I wanted to ask, but I quickly snapped out before I saw something else. "You poked through my memories. I shall kill you." He told me has he held the sword in front of him. Pointing, the deadly thing at me. I sweat-dropped. _Great, I got a fire demon that wants to kill me. Just what I need._ I looked at the demon in front of me. "So, are you going to kill me?" I asked him. "Hn." He answered. 'Hn'? What the fuck was 'Hn?' Was it the new demon slang or something? Gosh, I know I'm old, but I not **that **old. I heard him chuckle. "What so funny Shorty?" He glared at me. "Like you're the one too talk." He said. "By the way; your face!" he continued. I gaped at him. My face? This was the _scariest _demon that everyone was afraid of? I glared at him. "If my face is so sucking funny, why are you looking at me?" I told him. He looked away. "Ha!" I said pointing at him. "I cant believe that you're the same girl that was in koenma's office." He told me with the –your-are- a-disappointment-to-society- look. I hate that look. I get it to much from my father. Yet, he always asks for my help.

Lovely, no?

Back to the story…. I looked at him. "Don't look at me like that." I said glaring at him. "I refuse to believe that you're the girl from before." He said, still in disbelief. I sighed. Great, now I got to prove myself. Right before I was able to say something, Hiei cut me off. "You act like a child." I glared at him "Well, sorry for not going out to much." I said, please note that this was sarcasm. He glared, I glared back.

Let the glaring constant being.

Hours past nothing changed. Hiei and I are still glaring at each other, refusing to let the other one win.

"Saren!" I looked in the direction that the voice came from. Fuck I lost the constant! Hiei, "hmpt" in victory. While I gave him one last glare. I turned my attention back to the voice. It was Alex. "Saren, we must hurry! The tournament is going to being!" He said ignoring Hiei and dragging my hand out of the forest and to the stadium. How long was I out for?

"Yo, Hiei!" Yuseke said to his short teammate. "Hn?" hiei, well, hned. "Come on, the tournament is about to start. The first team that is up are the "Death Dealers" vs "The Water Gods." What a stupid name for a team. "The Water Gods" how lame." Yuseke said thinking over why the team would pick out a name so, stupid.

Hiei smirked at this. Now he gets to see the "_oh, most powerful" Saren, _in action.

This is going to be good.

* * *

Iam very sorry that this took long and that it is short. -_- My apologize. Thank you, for thoses who review. I really glad you did. =) And I'll have the next chapter poste up(hopefully) soon.

Love you all,

_-Lalama 3_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Team '_Death Dealers'_ vs. Team '_The Water Gods' _"the neko-onna announcer said cheerily. "Okay guys, these demons look stupid and a waste of time. " I said to my team while staring at the other team. The other team was nothing more then water apportions. I sighed. "I can take them all!" Alex said, very cocky by the way. I looked at his confident, grinning face. I smiled softly at him. "Yeah, _even_ the robot-boy can take them." Chaos said; smirking at Alex. Alex glared at the god before him. "I hope Lucifer boils your body." He said darkly at Chaos. Ai sighed. She was getting very tired by this. Misfortune was, well- himself. He always made me wonder about him. I never really seen him with a girlfriend, nor have I seen him talking to any females. I wonder if he's gay….Hmm, that would be cool. I wonder if we-

My thoughts were cut of by the announcer, whose name escapes me, announcing my team. I completely ignored her. "So, who's fighting first?" Ai said lazy-like looking towards us. "Ooh, me!" Alex said, jumping up and down, flinging his hands to gather our attention. I grinned at the young boy. "No me!" said Chaos pushing the kid behind him. Alex, not likening this, bit him. "Don't make me go Tick-Tock on your ass." Alex said. We all looked at the boy who suddenly had a dark aura and is glaring daggers at Chaos. Alex's eyes changed to dirty gold, sending shiver to Chaos's back. Let me tell you who or what Tick-Tock is…

Tick-Tock is Alex's dark side.

But, that story well be told in due time. Not now.

Chaos trembled under Alex's gaze. "Umm, how about we let Alex go first?" Chaos said fearfully. Silently praying that Alex won't kill him where he stands. Alex went back to normal, as if nothing ever happen. "Sure." I answered looking between the boy and the god. I looked towards Misfortune; he was staring angrily at Alex, who is dancing his victory dance. This is gonna be good.

"Do you know whose fighting first?" said the cat women asked our team. We looked at her, and then Alex stepped up. "Me." He said. The neko just nod. "Good luck Alex." I said and hugged him. I looked at the other team. They choose a big blue fat demon. He was about 5'8, blue skin, and green eyes. Alex was only 5'1, a little taller then me. I let my eyes travel towards the stands, were my blue eye(s) met beautiful red ones. ..

"I'm going to kill you little boy." The demon said, snapping me back towards the match. Alex smirked at the demon. "I'm the one who would do the killing." And that was _promise_.

* * *

The gang looks towards the match watching. "So, why are we here?" asked Kuwabara. "We're here, to observe Saren's team." Kurama said watching the 12 year old boy. "No, like, what's our mission?" He said. Yuseke mumbled under his breath about 'idiots are stupid' not very smart, no? "We're here for that Koeman won't get killed. We are here to keep him safe. " Kurama said. Hiei sighed. That baka prince should get what he deservers. Hiei eyes roamed around when, suddenly, his eyes met blue ones. Saren turned back to the fight. What was this feeling that Hiei was feeling? He felt his cheeks getting warm. What was this? He felt weird things in his stomach? Was he getting sick? Demons can't get sick. Hiei panicked. Was he going to die? Hiei took deep breaths. He'll just have too talked to Kurama about this.

"And begin!" The announcer yelled. A battle cry was heard from both and the demon, whose name is Carols, rushed at each other with raised weapons. Alex had a sword and Carlos his water spear. Who would win?

Woooooooo, Im so sorry that this is short. In Micro-soft word is about a page and a half. -_-

Well, I will have chapter 8 posted up _veeerrrryy_ soon. =}

My computer isn't acting wacky anymore, so, I will be able to update! Hoooraaay! x]

~_Lala-ma 3_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The crowed went wild as both fighters charged each other.

It was _stupid_.

"I wish Alex would stop toying with him. It's wasting time." Ai said looking at the battle.

"But, Ai, the battle has only just started." Chaos said to the pink beauty. Ai rolled her eyes. I had to agree with her.

The sooner that Alex finishes his battle the faster we can get through the tournament. I turned my attention to the battle.

Alex dogged the water spear. "You're no god!" Alex said, toying with the Demon.

"What would you know? You're just a little human." Carlos (the water demon) said to Alex.

Alex, who was in front of him, vanishes and reappeared on him with his sword have way in his skull. "I fought the gods, I lived with them, and I want to kill them." Alex said showing him an insane smile and slowly digging his sword deeper in his skull.

Carlos screams in agony. "Ahhh! Get the brat off of me!" He pled, Alex, however, just laughed at him. His hazel eyes, shined with wild excitement. "Don't you think he is taking this too far?" Misfortune asked us. I shrugged. I really don't care what the kid does to the demon. I just hope he finishes it quickly. "Nah" Chaos said to his brother. "I think this is entertaining." He continued, giving him his goofy smile. Misfortune sighed.

As Carlos continued to scream and claw Alex, I looked again at the stands; hoping that a certain fire demon was looking at me.

Wait….._ hoping?_

Was I really hoping that he was staring at me?

Am I falling for him? No it can't be. I don't even know him. And, and, I'm a god and he's a demon and he is staring at me. I felt my face get red. Great, just fucking great. I was blushing. I bet he can see me.

Fuck my life.

I put my hand to my face, hoping to shield it from the world. Damn, I wanted the earth to break open and devour me.

What did he do to me?

I wanted nothing more then to hide from the world at this point. I am Saren, the dealer! The balance between reality and fantasy! I am the borders between life and death!

_How_ _can I fall for someone?_

It was impossible.

Ridiculous. Seriously, who in the right mind would want the devil's daughter?

Okay, Saren, calm down. Chaos looked at me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I said finally, clamed down. "I honestly, think your Bi-polar." He said.

~Hiei's ~

Hiei looked over to the battle. Alex had painted the ground with the stupid demon's blood.

Hiei's eyes wonder to a special red-head. Saren looked as she was battling a battle with her mind. It was very entertaining to watch.

Especially, when she pouts.

Her eyes turned to her teammate. It was a conversation. She rolled her eyes and turned her sight towards him. His face got warm again. _What is wrong with me? _He thought.

"WINNER: ALEX!" the announcer said, snapping Hiei back to reality.

The short boy skip of the battle field. "Will other next fighters please, join us!" the Neko yelled her eyes light with excitement. Two fighters walked to the field.

"Now, for the Water Gods, Tony!" A light blue skinny man entered the field.

"For the Death Dealers, Chaos!" Chaos smirked. "This is going to be easy."

"Is it me or the fights aren't that long?" Kuwabara said.

"No, the fights are short." Yuseke said.

_Maybe, they are worthy after all. _

* * *

Hey guys! :)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I worked really hard through my writers- block. "/

But, stay tuned for Chapter 9 Choas gonna fight! xD


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chaos looked straight in the eyes of his opponent. He smiled at his victim, showing his white straight teeth.

The water demon stared blankly at the god before him. Tony didn't understand why his opponent was smiling at him. Didn't he know that he will die? Tony will kill him. Tony smiled at his thought. Maybe, this is why his opponent is smiling. Maybe, just maybe, he felt powerful. Or is he trying to confuse Tony. Tony smile vanished.

_I will not fall for this._

Chaos, however, kept smiling. He wasn't trying to confuse Tony. Oh, heavens no. Chaos was just simply imagining ways to kill him slowly. He wants him to beg for mercy. He wants him to beg for his worthless life. Chaos smile grew sinister. The thought of smashing the water demon's head against the floor looked fun.

"Begin!"

The water demon charged at Chaos. The god stood there: smiling.

"Move!" yelled Kuwabara from the stand, fearing for the god. "Shut up, you idiot!" Yuseke yelled at the big soft-hearted human. "He knows what he's doing." He continued. Scolding him, as if he was a child being told that the reason why you must wait ten minutes before swimming. Kuwabara crossed his arms, mumbling something unintelligent under his breath.

As Tony approached Chaos at full speed, Chaos vanished. Tony run straight threw the spot Chaos was standing. He had stopped running by now, looking around, confused. _Where can he be?_

After, Tony looked around for the 5th time. The announcer started to count, saying that Chaos was out of the filed. As she reached 5, arms came out from the ground taking a hold of Toni's feet. Tony was to shock to react. Chaos smiled even wider. Tony was clawing the ground so that he can free himself from the psychotic god that is digging his claws into Toni's legs.

Fear creped onto Tony. His blood ran cold. He wanted to leave. What was happening to the demon?

Chaos, continued to drag Tony into the "fear pit" as he likes to call it. He can tell that Tony was scared now. The fear pit was a dark pit that makes your fears come true, or if you don't have any fears; it can make you re-live the worst moments in your life. Every cut, every smell, every touch, everything is real in pit. Chaos loves making people suffer, making them scream, making them a mess. He loves it all.

"No! Don't come near me!" Tony yelled covering his head. His arms started to bleed. Chaos smiled at this. "No! You can't have it!" He yelled again. Chaos dragged the demon all the way in the pit. As he fell inside the pit, Tony grabbed his own head, as if he was trying to block out voices. "Stop it!" He yelled. Chaos just grinned; ignoring the pleas of his victim.

The camera zoomed into the hole. Making sure that everybody can see the young water demon suffering. "Stop it! Make it stop!" Tony begged. The gang looked at the TV, being to far up to really see anything, looked at the suffering demon. Hiei smirked at the pleading demon. He was weak. The worlds would be much better off without him. Hiei thought, seeing that the demon was now smashing his head onto the wall of the pit. This apparently was made out of stone. Toni's forehead started to bleed. But, this didn't stop Tony; he kept going. Repeating the same thing over and over again:

"Stop! Please, stop!"

Hiei's teammates started at the screen horrified. "How can someone be so cruel?" asked the idiot. Must we answer? Apparently, everyone was thinking what Hiei was thinking. Why? Well, everyone ignored him. Hiei's eyes wondered over to where I was.

I looked back at where he was feeling his eyes boring onto me. I wanted more then his eyes on me. I wanted to be touched and spoken to.

I blushed at my own thoughts. Forcing myself to look back onto the fight, I saw that the water demon was STILL smashing his head onto the wall. Apparently, Chaos got bored with the water demon. He wasn't smiling anymore. He dragged the demon out of the pit and smashed Toni's head onto the floor, breaking his face and smashing his brain altogether. The crowed applauded Chaos. He just walked off before he was announced the winner, bored.

Ai, went up to him saying thanks that he didn't take long like Alex did. She was right. Alex's fight was 10 minutes long, while Chaos was 7 minutes. Chaos was enjoying the attention that he was receiving from Ai. I could see him glowing. Alex, however…..

Alex was mumbling somewhere along the lines of "He doesn't know how to have fun" and "nobody went up to me and said anything like that." I smiled at Alex. Even though, he was twelve, he reminded me of a sixth year old.

Ai would most likely go next or Maybe Misfortune. Who knows?

I dismissed the thoughts and looked over where the Urameshi team was sitting at. The big one in blue was laughing along with the green leader- Yuseke. The fox was covering his own laugh; while the small fire demon was sitting relax. Feet on the rails, strong arms behind his head, he was smirking.

I wanted to kiss those lips.

I felt my face go warm. What the hell is wrong with me!

"Hey Red, your face is red is something the matter?" Ai said, putting a hand on my forehead. "You're a little warm." I heard her mumble. "Ai, I think something is wrong with me." I mumble to her. She blinked. "What?" She asked. "I think something is wrong with me." I said louder. " Why, do you say that?" I look over to the wonder team. "I turn red and hot when I think about this person and I can't stop thinking about him." I said truthfully. "Well, it sounds like you're in love." She said smiling at me.

Me! Love? Ha!

Like that will ever happen.

Ai, gave me a look. Judging by it; I had put a face of disapproval.

"You believe whatever you want Shorty." She said. Then, she turned around and walked onto the field.

"**AI V.S. BETH!" **the announcer yelled.

Ai looked at her opponent and gave her a small smile. Beth, however, glared. '_What's up, with these low-life demons?' _Ai thought to herself. She looked at the demoness before her. The she- demon held herself proud and strong and her aura gave off an intimidating feeling.

But, knowing Ai, she won't feel this, because Ai will thinking about "how weird her outfit is" or "how could she stand to be outside with that hair?"

This wouldn't be the first time she did this.

Ai would ignore everything around her, and think about herself. She is loved, and she loves no one besides herself. If she was human, she would be concerned the popular chick who gets all the boys, the one who is always with a mirror and is the head of all the schools activities. Yet, she can be the one off the sweetest person in the world.

Only when, she wants to anyways.

Beth studies the siren in front of her. The pink beauty was doing the same; Beth could feel it. Beth looked over, trying to find any weak points, so far, nothing. Beth was confused, why she couldn't find ANY weak points from ANYONE on the team. _'What are they?'_

"AND FIGHT!"

Beth charged.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Number 9! xD

I hope you enjoyed this part! (Even though, it was mostly about the fight. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"FIGHT!"

Beth charged at Ai. AI opened her mouth and screamed. Her scream has loud and stretchy. It was horrible. Beth went on her knees covering her ears from the siren, along with everyone else. My team, however, just stood there. We knew this was coming.

So, we brought ear plugs.

As, AI continued to scream, some low-demons heads started to explode in the crowds. Beth's ears started to bleed. Ai, finally, stopped screaming and looked around at the disaster that her voice did. Seeing the she was satisfied with her work she walked up to the kneeing demon. Ai grabbed a bunch of Beth's hair and pulled her up to meet her eye level. "I didn't do _too _much damage to you." Ai whisper to the she-demon.

I looked at both women wondering what Ai would do next.

Then, Beth's eyes went blank and dull. Ai let go of the women's hair and the body hit the ground with a _**'Thud' **_

The crowd stares at Beth, she wasn't moving. Ai was walking around and her whispering at her.

Seeing that Beth wasn't going to be moving, the cat women started to count. Reaching 10 Ai stopped whispering and left with a victory smile.

Beth blinked and looked around confused. She lost. And her opponent did nothing but talked.

I guess, words spoke louder then action, this time.

Ai walked over to us holding up four fingers. "4 minutes" she said smirking. It took two minutes for screaming and two minutes for chanting. We unplugged our ears. "Next time, have some fun." Alex told the siren. Ai looked at the boy. "You need to be more careful." She told him back. "Really? How do I have to be careful?" Alex said, clearly amazed that the Siren have told him to be careful. "By stop being so, careless!" She yelled. "You won't know fun, even if it bit you in the ass!" Alex told her smirking. Both teammates started to argue. Misfortune, chaos and I, just stared at them. Ai, 200 years old fighting with a 12 year old kid.

What a sight.

Did you notice the sarcasm? I hope you did. Being next Misfortune got up on the field. His opponent: Marcus.

"Ello there, the name's Marcus." He said with a British accent staring at Misfortune dead in the eyes. Misfortune, said nothing.

"Umm, well then" Marcus started. "it is an pleasure to fight you."

Again, Misfortune said nothing. Seeing that, Misfortune wasn't going to say anything. He simply nod and walked to the far end of the field. Nodding his head to the cat women, he gave the sign to start.

The announcer nod back and announced the fight. **"MISFORTUNE VS MARCUS. And FIGHT!"**

She yelled.

Marcus ran to Misfortune with an ax in the air. Misfortune, dodge the ax, without taking his hands out of his pockets. Angered by this; Marcus jumped back seeing the attacking him full out is not going to work. He decided to change strategy. He began to run around Misfortune creating a water tornado surrounding the god. Misfortune-emotionless- was lifted. Marcus laughed has he watched the god fall into the water tornado of death. As the tornado died, Marcus noticed that there was no body to be found. Puzzled by this, he walks towards where the Misfortune should be. Thinking that his tornado swallowed the body he smiled in victory. But his victory was cut short. Why? Because standing right in front of him was Misfortune. Well, and dry.

"How?" Marcus questioned scared of the god. Nobody ever survives his tornado.

"Because, idiot, I'm not real." Misfortune said.

"You are real! Your right in front of me!" Marcus said. Throwing a kunai at him.

The kunai passed right through him. Marcus eyes widen. How can he be here, without he really being here?

Misfortune smirked at Marcus. "Am I really here?" He questioned the demon.

Was he? Marcus thought. His head was pounding. He grabbed onto his head, trying to ease the pain.

No sooner, the crowd went silent. Marcus looked up not liking the silence.

His eyes widen in surprise. The crowed, what crowed?

There was no audience. No announcer, no demons, no one. Just him and Misfortune.

"What is going on?" Marcus questioned the god.

He looked to where Misfortune was standing, finding out there was no one there. "Where the fuck are you!" he yelled scared and alone.

"Every where." Misfortune voice echo around the solemn stadium, his laughter boomed.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Battle was over.

The gang looked at the standing fighters. It has been over a minute and no one has moved. All they have been doing was staring at each other. Finally, after the crowed yelling and booing. Marcus's head suddenly exploded.

"What the fuck?" Kuwabara yelled after the head exploded.

"What the fuck just happen?" Yuseke questioned the fox. Kurama looked the scene then back to his teammates. "It seems that Marcus exploded." Kurama said, not really knowing if he was correct. "It seems that way." Hiei said. Earning everybody attentions.

"Um, winner: Misfortune." The neko announced.

Misfortune walked towards us. Lifting up 2 fingers. "2 minutes." He said smiling victorious. Ai pouted. She wanted to be the one with the shortest time. "Look at that, 2 minutes and he had fun." Alex said to Ai, smiling that he was right. I smiled at him and looked at Misfortune. He and Chaos were standing together. Laughing quietly, maybe Misfortune was saying how he killed them.

"Now will the leaders walk up." The cat-women said.

I sighed. I walked up to the field bored. My opponent: Akuma.

A fearless blue demon with yellow claws and white teeth that look like it can rip you to shreds if you were close.

His body muscle seem so ripped that it could crush you even if he without trying. His hard abs were like bumps of extra muscle, he was so buffed that he looked like he could scare away anyone he wanted to without trying. His sickly green eyes were roaming my body specking unspoken words. I looked at him emotionless.

"Well, the leader is nothing, but a female." He said looking at me up and down hungrily.

"Kick his ass, Saren!" Alex yelled form behind me. I smirked, looking at the big ripped demon in front of me.

"Does the girly think she can hit me?" the demon said. I glared. I always hated it when they think I can't fight. Are they that stupid? I mean, why else would I be here for; to look pretty? I think not.

The cat demon looked at us and yelled "FIGHT!"

The demon charged towards me thinking he would hit me. I am the leader, I am the devil's daughter, and I am the dealer. How dare he thinks, I'm weak! I pulled my sword form it's sheathe and he run right towards it. My blade pierced his once hard abs and showed on his back.

He was dead in seconds.

"That was boring." Alex commented. "I know. But he annoyed me." I said back to him. Finally we were done with the first round. "Why didn't you make him suffer?" Alex asked. "Well, I didn't feel like it." I answered. He sweat dropped at my answer. "I'll never understand you."

I smiled at him. "Lets go get ice cream." I said to the team.

"Yay!"

And we left.

* * *

Yay!


End file.
